Zero's Cabbit
by Kytranis
Summary: A Tie in with RSDM from an Omake I sent Tigee86. Just before Saito was summoned By Louise he was transformed into a cabbit just in time for her spell to blow him up. Now he not only has to deal with being a familiar in a strange world, but a fuzzy pet too
1. To be Fuzzy

This is a fanfiction incorporating another fanfiction! It was just too good for me to pass up. Forgive me!

Tigee86 thank you very much for a brilliant and inspiring story. Whenever you need an Omake, give me a ring.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

*/telepathy/*

Story!

"Geez what an expensive setup! Thirty thousand yen for a basic upgrade and hardware cleaning? The whole freaking labtop cost less!" Hiraga Saito a seventeen year old orphan gaming addict complained as he walked back to the shelter. He was hoping to find a job programming somewhere, but not only where the only decent courses full up top but they had waiting lists longer than your average phonebook making his chances of getting in the same as surviving Russian Roulette with an automatic gun.

"Eh?" he asked noticing a strange green design in the air in front of him. He looked left and right but no one seemed to notice it, pity he didn't look behind himself, but if he did we'd basically have canon. What he missed was a bolt of red energy coming at him like a fatboy bomb its origin a misfired Turn-you-into-a-cabbit-machine! courtesy of one Ryoga Hibiki. He reached out to the design and poked it then realized his finger was now stuck, at least he couldn't pull it back as his hand sunk in. "ACK! LEGGO YOU PIECE OFF…!!!" Saito started to shout just as the bolt hit him and instantly in his place was a cross between a cat and a rabbit and god knows what else, it was very cute though.

Its paw stuck in the array the cabbitfied Saito swung into the thing and was suddenly surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Miyaa! Mya, mya MIIIYAAAA!!!" it shouted then all of a sudden _**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!**_ And he was dizzy, barely able to put two thoughts together as his brain tried to reboot. "….miyaaaaaaaa…" he mewed pitifully not fully aware of the extent of his transformation.

"Well Miss Valliere. You appear to have summoned… an… um… hmm you know I've never seen a creature quite like it in all my years. I believe it may be some kind of chimera. A composite creature, although a relatively harmless looking one." A voice said through the haze, literally and mentally and a pair of boots with what looked like a long blue dress walked through it and Saito had the sensation of being picked up by the skin on his neck and upper back, but painless.

Saito blinked, it was all he could do. His body felt… wrong but right. It was most defiantly not the one he was used to but it was very, very comfortable. He then blinked again when he was face to face with a face that was roughly the size of a van, middle aged, glasses wearing and balding. //What the fuck?// he thought while the words came out as "Miya mi, mya?" he said then clapped his hands… paws!? Over his mouth. He freaked.

"Um... Miss Valliere I believe you should comfort it, your familiar appears to be quite distraught." Colbert said handing the squirming miyaing Saito to her and she held him under the arms.

"Hey now… calm down little one. No one's going to hurt you." Louise said in a calm tone disguising her excitement. She had a rare familiar! One so rare that even Mr. Colbert couldn't tell what it was! Beat that Kirche! Plus hers was so much cuter, no one could beat her… chimera in cuteness! It even had a sweet little gem in the middle of its forehead. Lucky! She thought giggling inwardly like a little schoolgirl. (Okay yea she technically is a little schoolgirl…)

//What the hell's going on?! Have I been abducted by giants or something?! What the hell!?// he thought in panic looking around scared, then looked up at the sky, two moons. Three! Two! One! K.O! The cabbit was out for the count!

"Oh dear it looks like your familiar has passed out Ms. Valliere. Perhaps the excitement at being summoned was too much for the poor creature." Colbert said sympathetically. "All right then class you all have the rest of the day off as well as second period for the remainder of the month to bond with your familiars. Get to know them, find a good name and learn of their abilities. A familiar is more than a pet and servant, a familiar is oftentimes a mages closest and dearest friend." Colbert said by way of lecture as Louise walked back to the main group almost skipping. "Now everyone, good day. And Class Dismissed!" he announced with a slight bow before walking off intent on researching Louise's fascinating new friend.

Louise for her part was happily humming as she scratched behind one of her familiar's overlarge ears getting an unconscious purr like a housecat. She giggled at this cute response that only fit the image of her tiny creature.

"Well Zero I must say I'm shocked! You actually summoned something! A pathetic looking something but I suppose with your track record you'll take what you can get." Kirche said looking down on her again.

"PATHETIC!? Look my familiar in the face and say that!" Louise said her shout rousing the cabbit as she shoved the small animal in Kirche's face.

"Miyaa?" it said blearily rubbing at its eyes in an adorable manner. Louise for her part was snickering at the blush forming on her classmates face. Hesitatingly Kirche reached up and scratched it behind the ears getting a half garbled purr. It started shaking its head quickly and started squirming as if trying to get away.

"Ack! Don't squirm you silly thing I might drop you!" Louise ordered but she wasn't heeded and the little thing slipped right out of her hands.

//Holy crap!// he thought in a panic bracing himself for impact, and waited, and waited, and waited. Cracking open an eye nervously Saito saw the ground, but it wasn't getting any closer. //………I know my aim's bad but how the hell do you miss hitting the ground?!// he mentally demanded righting in midair and taking a thinking position. Legs and arms crossed with the head tilted. "Mya?" he mumbled his brain working on overtime with his 'nap' having calmed him down earlier. //Okay Saito. How do you feel?// he thought. //Hmm… hungry, but that's normal. Warm and comfy, a little abnormal but not too much so. I'm covered in fur… that's nowhere near normal. There are two moons out in the middle of the day, again nowhere near normal. I'm roughly the size of a cantaloupe and surrounded by people my age in school uniforms with all sorts of weird ass animals… … … … conclusion, I've been abducted by aliens, transformed into some sort of psychic rabbit and adopted as a pet. Holy crap.// he thought just before Louise plucked him out of the air.

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you my pet?" she asked and not really knowing what else to do Saito gave a small nod. "You can understand me?" she asked surprised and Saito nodded much more noticeably this time.

"So… what is it supposed to be? It's cute I'll give you that but nothing on my little pet here." Montrancy said holding a small green and brown frog.

//So… I'm being compared badly… to this?// Saito thought reaching out with a paw to poke the unresponsive frog. He nudged it a couple of times, no response. "Myaaa?" it was the only sort of sound he could really make then the frog jumped on his face. "MIYAA!" he shouted rolling backwards off Louise's hands, into midair and throwing the annoying thing away while hovering instinctively.

"Careful now you cute little thing." Louise said biting back a laugh at the panicking Montrancy as she plucked her familiar out of the air. "Getting into fights with another mages familiar is considered to be in bad taste you know." She said gently setting his mind awhirl.

//Mages? Familiars? So… not aliens then I was transformed and summoned by magic? Well… okay I'm just gonna wait to see if I wake up any time soon. If not I'll freaking deal with it then.// he thought absently purring while getting a belly rub. //Yea this girl is dead set on spoiling me rotten. I can work with that.// he realised, not that he minded though.

"So what's the little one's name?" a new voice asked and Saito cracked an eye to see a girl of obvious Japanese descent in a maid outfit.

"I haven't thought of anything yet. It seems to be a very young member of its kind but with magical creatures that can mean anything from two hours to two hundred years." Louise said holding Saito up high and he panicked when he realized what she was about to do. "Well it's a boy from what I can tell." She said and Saito started freaking out.

"MYAMIMIMIIIIYAAA!!!" came from the cabbit and Louise had the sense to lower him realizing his discomfort.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you'd mind that much…" she said a little nervously getting the feeling that her familiar was essentially reading her the riot act as it kept Miyaing at her. "All right I apologise! It was an invasion of your privacy." She said and her familiar huffed and nodded.

"Come on... Flame let's get you something good to eat." Kirche said naming her salamander and walking off.

"That's right we need a name for you." Louise said holding Saito up to face level as she started to absentmindedly walk to her room. "How about... Oxnard?" she asked and Saito shook his head vehemently. "Maxwell?" another shake. "Simon?" another no.

//Saito! It's Saito.// he thought while Miyaing */It's Hiraga Saito!/* he sent unknowingly as he shook his head at Forrester.

"Hiragasaito?" Louise said confused then her eyes widened when he nodded. "Hiragasaito... strange name..." she mused then raised an eyebrow as the chimera raised two paws together in front of it and then separated them.

"Mi." Saito started moving his left paw. "Yaa." He finished moving his right one.

"Hiraga Saito?" she asked then he nodded.

"So Hiraga... strange name." Louise noted but Saito snorted.

"Yaa, Yaa." He mewed holding out his right paw.

"Saito then?" she asked and got a nod. Then she blinked. "I just had a conversation with something that can only meow... strange." She said then grinned when Saito huffed.

//How did she hear me? I can't say anything. Unless...// Saito got thinking */Can you hear me now?/* he asked concentrating his thoughts towards her and was rewarded when her eyes widened.

"I heard that! How are you doing it? Do we have some kind of link?" she asked.

*/I don't know, one minute I was myself the next I was like this, then that explosion and seeing I wasn't on my world anymore.../* he started to explain.

"You were a person?!" Louise asked shocked barely noticing that he was now floating because she let go. He was actually crouched down in midair as if resting on an invisible shelf.

*/I still am a person! I just... I don't know did you do this to me?/* he asked his tone full of accusation.

"No! I didn't. I couldn't! I'm not that powerful! The spell was just a summoning, it shouldn't have done anything else." She explained worried that she messed up again.

*/Then that flash of light was from my world... hooeee crap./* he sent while Miyaing dejectedly. */ I didn't even know people could be transformed like that on my world./* Louise heard.

"Well, you're my familiar now and I really don't think it's possible to send you back... or make you human. From what I remember transforming things into humans almost never turns out well." Louise explained and was privy to seeing a cabbit sigh.

*/So now what?/* he asked and Louise floundered.

"Well you're my familiar now so it's expected for me to take care of you, and I will. No one else has such a unique familiar! Besides, whatever you are now you're the cutest thing I've ever seen! You're like a fuzzy cross between a rabbit and a cat with big, ears that stick up whenever you're excited." She said plucking him out of the air. "And you make the cutest sounds imaginable. No one else such a cute little companion!" she said scratching him behind the ears and getting a purr out of him. She kept it up ignorant of the fact that she was just about to hit a sweet spot on the neck that could put any cabbit straight to sleep. She giggled when she heard some light snoring. "I guess he was really worn out with everything that's happened." She noted as she opened her room door and putting the tiny animal onto her pillow.

"I'd better find Professor Colbert." Louise said before leaving the room. It took her awhile to get across the large campus and had to pause for breath outside his office door. "Why do they always insist at having their offices so high up?" she asked before knocking on the thick oaken door.

"Come in." Came the kind teacher's voice and Louise opened the door. "Ah Miss Valliere. How are you getting to know your new friend? Are you having any problems with the little fluff ball?" he asked gently as he put down a book based on composite creatures.

"Not a problem per say Professor. I've actually been able to talk to it and get its name. He's called Saito and from what I've learned he was a human until just before I summoned him where a red light of some kind changed him into what he is." Louise said and he looked up astonished.

"Really? That's amazing, it would certainly explain why I can't pin down a species for it. Still the fact that you summoned not only an otherworldly being but a transformed one as well is rather troubling. A normal summon familiar spell lacks the raw power to reach another world. Furthermore there's a high level transmutation effect that would be needed to change a human into something so different." Colbert said rubbing his chin.

"Um, professor is there any way to break such a spell?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Only an extremely high levelled mage could even create such an effect, nullifying it could prove fatal without the original caster aiding the attempt. With so many variables in species and such anything less than an extremely powerful spirit will likely cause more harm than good. Still unique or not your familiar is still your responsibility, even more so than a normal one. I hope you're up for the challenge." Colbert said and Louise was confused.

"Um, professor how is it harder? If he can send me his thoughts then it'll be really easy to know what he needs." She asked.

"Louise, your familiar is fully aware and since he used to be human he'll be expecting the same treatment and respect you give a classmate. In his case with his past he'll undoubtedly be bitter if you treat him like a pet to be spoiled over a partner to respect and work beside. Most familiars such as Guiche's mole or Kirche's salamander will simply consider themselves extensions of their masters. However familiars such as yours or Tabitha's already have a fully developed identity meaning that it will on occasion argue with you, disagree and at times prove you wrong. It also means it can act on its own should something happen to you." Colbert explained.

"Then what would Saito consider me?" Louise asked a little nervously hoping she didn't make the wrong impression.

"I'm not sure, most advanced familiars like yours usually consider the mage something of an elder sibling. Tabitha's Melody Dragon refers to her as such. However for all we know Saito could have been a grizzled old man when he was changed."

"No his uh, voice was young around my age." Louise interjected.

"Then he'll most likely see you as a friend. You should be careful though, the fact that Saito was created by magic and can both speak with his mind and walk upon air suggests that he's holding a great deal of mystical power. Of what type though I cannot say." Colbert said with a sigh. "Where is he anyways?"

"I was giving him a scratch behind the ears when he fell asleep. He's on my pillow." Louise said and Colbert nodded.

"Well that's a good place for him. If you give him an extra pillow to sleep on so he doesn't have to share your bed will be helpful. Outside of that I'm simply not sure. You'll have to let him guide the way you treat him." Colbert advised and Louise nodded at the wisdom in this. She left shortly afterwards and was deep in thought as she went back to her room.

//A formally human familiar, what a mess.// she thought as she walked into her room. "Why can't anything ever be easy?" she said sighing but couldn't help but smile as she heard a tiny snore. She walked up to her bed and gently kneeled down so she could be level with the tiny creature. When she was only an inch away her smile broadened. "No one has to know you're so different. As far as they're concerned you just a cute little familiar." She said gently. Then gasped as the gem on his forehead flashed and she had a falling sensation.

"What the!? Where am I?" Louise asked in shock looking at the tall buildings of smooth rock and glass around her with roads that resembled cobblestone but were painted, smooth, and black with bright candleless lamps standing too tall to be readily lit. (A modern city by her point of view.) "What kind of place is this?" she asked in awe. "No moons? Just the sun?" she asked looking at the sky.

"It's Tokyo, my home." A voice said behind her vaguely familiar as her familiar's mental voice. She spun around and saw a boy her age in deep blue clothing and messy black hair with brown eyes, the exact same shade as Saito's.

"S-Saito!?" she stuttered amazed.

"That's me." He said and she noticed an echoing timbre to his voice.

"What is this place? How did I get here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It looks like Tokyo City to me, right under the apartment complex I lived at before the fire. I have no clue how you got here thought sorry." He said looking up at the largest nearby building that was twenty stories tall.

"You lived here?" she said following his gaze near to the top.

"Yes right around there to be accurate." He said pointing to a pair of windows near the centre and the top. "Eighteenth floor apartment twelve, I was away at school when it happened ten years ago. A fire broke out on the twelfth floor and because of constant construction everyone ignored the fire alarm until it was too late. My parent's tried to escape through a window but the fire rushed out after the fresh air. My father shielded my mother long enough for her to fall out the window and land almost straight on her head." He said walking away a bit and Louise followed.

As they arrived at the alley side of the building the whole area suddenly changed into a nightmare with fire smoke and screams being present. In a mangled heap in front of them there was what once was a woman but was now simply a charred husk thanks to some burning rubble landing on top. Louise looked up in horror to see fire blasting out of the window he had indicated earlier. Saito looked resolutely at the rubble covered pavement and marched on forwards. "Wait!" Louise called after him as he turned the corner and the whole area changed again. They were in the middle of a street with a graveyard in front of them with a sign on the entryway saying 92nd St Cemetery, there was laughter behind them and Saito audibly gasped when they turned and saw a three story building with kids playing outside and a sign on the wall reading 23rd St Orphanage.

"What's going on? How is this possible?" Louise asked stunned as she saw a younger version of Saito playing soccer.

"Asks the mage…" Saito noted with a bit of amusement. "I don't know myself but that orphanage is where I spent the last ten years. With the graveyard holding my parent's resting place. Did you do anything just before we ended up here? Because the last thing I remember I was small and fuzzy." Saito asked.

"I don't know you were on my pillow one second and I take a good look at you and then I'm here! It's not my fault!" she half shouted.

"Alright geeze! I was only wondering!" he said throwing up his arms. "Let's keep going this is just plain depressing." Saito said starting to walk off. He turned a corner and started blinking. It was a flat dark purple plain made of crystal with flying gems roughly the size of his torso all ruby red.

"Now where are we?" Louise asked breathlessly.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like in my life." He said and reached forwards after swallowing nervously and touching one of the floating crystals.

"**Miiiiyaaaaaa!!!!"** resonated around them. The crystal then became transparent and showed a cabbit staring out at him.

"What is this?" he asked in awe only to be responded by a barrage of Miyas. "Oh brother I can't understand it." He grumbled tapping on the crystal with his knuckle causing it to Miya indignantly. "Do I really sound like that as a… rabbit?" he asked Louise.

"Um kinda…" Louise said warily.

"No wonder that redhead had hearts in her eyes." He said wryly "If I was in that form in my world I probably would have been smothered to death in less than an hour."

Louise giggled at that and walked up to a large flat wall. The rest were on slight angles but this one went straight up and was perfectly smooth. "Hey this one's different from the rest." She said and he walked over.

"Looks like some sort of monitor from a Sci-Fi flick." He noted confusing Louise but he tapped on it and was stunned when his hand passed through. "So it only blocks sight." He said and stepped through.

"Wait for ouff!" Louise said walking straight into a very solid, flat surface.

"Louise? Hey you there?" Saito asked turning around. He reached out to the wall behind him but it was solid. "Oh crap. I've seen the movies, this is never good." He said and suddenly the floor tilted and he started to slide down trying to grab at the perfectly smooth walls. "Ooooooooohhhh craaaaaaappp!" he shouted before slamming into the bottom. "Oww." He muttered picking himself up and brushing himself off. He looked behind himself in time to see the chute disappear. "Oh yea, I'm screwed."

He started walking forwards figuring he might as well get it over with when he came up to a mostly empty room with a bunch of… holograms? "Me?" he asked seeing himself as he was right now in front of him. Then it collapsed in on itself and reformed into a tiny creature floating at eye level. His cabbit form. Then it shifted and there stood… some weird kinda mix straight out of an otaku's fantasy. It looked like him but with long elf like ears, fur that was his skin colour covering his body, long black wild hair reminiscent of the smaller form's ears, the gem still dead centre in the forehead, and his pants on. "What the hell? Some sort of fangirl's dream boyfriend?" he asked noting how the hair on it was his normal shade on the outside but inside it was… cyan?

He blinked as the image changed again and backed up as it turned into… something. It was made of pure black crystal with a red orb dead centre. It had a massive central spire aiming downwards the earth with numerous smaller spires also aiming down but at angles, there were five more spires aiming slightly up at angles cradling the red orb. As well as three going horizontally then gaining another much larger spike on the end that shot back towards the orb and ending up just above it, looking like they were trapping it but there was more than enough room for the orb to leave between the spires.

"What does this mean?" he asked before a white haze covered everything and he opened his eyes to see a very large Louise in front of him blinking owlishly. //What the hell was that about?!// he mentally demanded physically giving out a Miya.

"Oh I have crick in my legs!" Louise announced dramatically and Saito sweatdropped. //She takes a joy ride through my memories and all she has to say is that her legs are cramped!?// he thought incredulously. He turned to look outside and noticed it was night time. "Ack! It's late!" she half shouted in surprise and Saito turned in shock when he heard her changing. Then had to muffle a snort.

//Good grief! I've got a bigger chest then her!// he thought before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny!?" Louise demanded narrowing her eyes.

*/Oh nothing, nothing at all./* he sent doing his best to keep a straight face. It wasn't easy. //Maybe she doesn't remember any of it? I guess it fits right in with the weirdness that's happened today…// he mused as she flopped onto the bed and under the blankets she started to doze off and he hopped onto her stomach. */Goodnight Louise./*he sent.

"Goodnight, Saito" she said blearily before falling asleep. And Saito in his lazy new body was right behind her.

Authors Notes.

Again I'd like to thank Tigee86 for the idea and again my friend if you ever want an Omake just send me a message, I'll whip something up. This is going to be very different from his story for obvious reasons but a not so obvious one is the mindset difference between Ranma and Saito. Ranma's was a secluded peaceful dojo because he's never really lived anywhere long enough for it to impact him. Saito's is that shifting city because he's lived in Tokyo all his life and still sees it as home. Yet it's also been different things for him. And yes the crystal area was indeed a cabbit spaceship but Saito doesn't know that yet.


	2. Fast Food

For those wondering what I was drinking last chapter… It was coke and pepsi, I doubt either could give me hallucinations or make me do more than shake or string my words together even if I was to drink my own bodyweight in cola.

Also if anyone says I'm not playing Louise to Cannon I can explain her cannon behaviour. In Cannon, her life was filled with nothing but failures, she couldn't even get a normal familiar. Yet here she has one, so in this one instead of representing yet another failure Saito instead represents that she can get it right and is giving hope instead. As for Saito, Louise is his anchor of normalcy in the way she's been semi-babying him and cuddling with him but talking to him like an adult. He's kinda pictured a girlfriend acting like that, but he's never had one so he doesn't really know. Finally since he figures he's down the rabbit hole (literally) he's gonna have fun.

"Speech"

//thoughts//

*/Telepathy/*

Story!

Louise started stirring when she felt sunlight pour down upon her from the east. She sat up stretching and a small weight flumped onto her sighs with a Miya of protest. "Hmm… Saito?" Louise asked with a yawn.

*/Mmh? Louise?/* she heard echo in her mind. Then a tiny cat/rabbit cross stretched out on top of her as even his large floppy ears stretched a little. "Miyaaaaaaaaa!" he said out loud then shook his head and body quickly with energy flowing into every part of him. */Good morning Louise./* he said hopping off the bed and using his levitation abilities to land on the far side of the table. */I'm starving, is there anything to eat around here?/* he asked.

"Give me a minute, I need to get dressed first." Louise said as Saito tried to scratch his ears. He eventually settled on the way a dog would and used his rear foot with claws to scratch the large ear.

//Oh that feels good.// he thought switching ears then stretching out the kinks in his back. He yawned just in time for Louise to sweep him off the table and held him with both her arms and left her room. With the stomach of her furry companion growling loudly.

*/Louise… I feel my control slipping I-I just can't stop thinking about food…/* he sent a note a panic in his voice.

"Oh uh… this could be bad. Some things can eat a lot for their size… but you're really small so it shouldn't be a big problem…" Louise said before walking to sit down at her place. There was a light salad with chopped carrots, button mushrooms, fresh lettuce and chopped peppers. She took up a fork and speared a carrot and held it under Saito's nose, he was a rabbit after all…

"CHOMP!! TING!!" Came from Saito and the fork was wrenched from her hand as Saito ate the whole damn thing. "MIIIYAAAA!!!" he shouted */FOOOOOOOD!!!!/* everyone, absolutely everyone in the whole hall heard that mental shout and he was on the table.

"SAITO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? STOP!!" Louise shouted as he ate the whole salad, the bowl it was in and the plate it was on, the three extra forks, two knives and a spoon, drank out of the cup, then ate it. He rushed over to a large bowl of broth bit a hole in the side and literally sucked it all out so fast they could hear the slurping as he then lifted it up to get every drop then ate the glass bowl five times his size.

"Miya." He mewed contently while mentally he was in turmoil. */… I can safely say that caught me off guard as much as it did for you people./* he sent to everyone staring.

"What in the queen's name was that!?" Louise demanded grabbing Saito by the scruff and staring at him eye to eye.

*/I don't know! I told you I just couldn't stop thinking about food then when it was right in front of me I couldn't stop myself and just watched as I ate all that./*Saito sent and she sighed.

"Well let's not make this a daily occurrence." Louise said sternly then sighed. "I've lost my appetite anyways." She said walking out with him but not before grabbing a croissant and taking a bite. She heard a growl from Saito.

"Miya?" he said curiously realizing he was still hungry. */I don't know how it's possible but I'm still hungry./* he sent staring at the croissant.

"Well you're not getting this! I need to eat too you know!" she protested carrying him up towards her first class.

*/fiiiiiine./* he sent and she rolled her eyes. It didn't take her long to arrive in Miss Chevruese's class. She sat down and started quickly taking notes, things went along quietly with Saito fast asleep on her lap until she was called to the front.

//Hunh? Why's everyone panicking?// he thought waking up and listening before deciding to jump all the way from the desk in the back and onto the one up front.

"Well Miss Vallierre it looks like your little friend wants to watch." Miss Chevruese noted. As Saito saw Tabitha leave the room.

*/I've never actually seen magic before so I'm curious./* he sent to both of them and the teacher blinked.

"What a strange familiar, but intriguing." She noted as Louise started to pour energy into the spell and Saito felt suddenly on edge as the small stones Louise was supposed to be transmuting glowed.

//What the?// he thought just in time for **BAAAAAAAAMN!** The explosion yield was impressive but Saito at point plank was strangely unscathed. Strangely unscathed in that the podium under him had been demolished totally, Chevreuse was dazed and knocked back a good ten feet. Louise was totally charred with her wand reduced to a handle with splinters hanging off. He landed lightly on the rubble of the podium at an utter loss for words. He just stared up at her in disbelief. He'd been expecting the rocks to turn into brass, not chips of stone buried inside a load of busted lumber. "M-miya?"

"Y-you dangerous little pest! I'd have thought properly summoning a familiar would help but you're still the Zero!" Kirche shouted.

//The Zero?// Saito thought.

"You're a danger to us all!" Guiche shouted.

"I made a small mistake that's all." Louise said pulling out a handkerchief and starting to clean herself while dropping the ruined wand.

"How is this small?!" Montracy demanded.

"You Zero Louise!" Kirche shouted.

**VRRAAAAM!** Rung through the room as Kirche was now very nervous of a beam of red energy that barely missed her head and punched a hole in the stone behind her, the source being the glowing gem on Saito's forehead. */Will you people get off her case already!?/*

"But she…" Guiche started before he was cut off by the gem glowing brighter.

*/I'm not gonna hear it! Get. Off. Her. Case!/* he sent angrily and the class wisely shut up. */Come on Louise./* he sent to her alone before hopping away and out the slightly ajar door. Louise was right behind him.

"Hey Saito…" Louise started.

*/Yea?/*

"Thank you… no one's ever defended me like that before." She said.

*/No problem, nobody deserves that kind of crap./* he replied as he jumped up onto her shoulder, hopping around was annoying so he figured this would work better.

"So how did you do that beam thing? It was like some sort of dragon's breath." Louise asked.

*/I dunno it just happened, then it was like something clicked and I knew how to do it after that./* Saito sent choosing to leave out that he had no idea how powerful it could be. //What's a petawatt?// he thought as the strange word entered his mind. (A quadrillion watts of energy, a Terowatt which is a trillion is used as a unit to calculate all the energy used on earth by everyone over a year. We have yet to go above 20 Terowatts.)

"Some people have all the luck!" Louise moaned as she walked back to her room and Saito looked at her strangely.

*/You realize that you're jealous of a guy who's not only been grabbed from his home world and dropped in one he doesn't know but turned into a cabbit right?/* //Cabbit? Where did I get that word from?// he sent to her then thought.

"Cabbit?" Louise asked.

*/Cat-Rabbit./* he sent thinking fast and she giggled.

"Well it suits you Saito." She said scratching his head a little.

//This feels soooo weird but o sooo good.// he thought as he absently purred getting more giggles out of the pinkette.

Soon enough he was plunked down on the bed and Louise was quickly changing Saito for his part hopped up to the window and glanced around at the grassy field outside where most of the other familiars, particularly the large or dangerous ones stayed. */I have no idea what some of those things are…/* he sent to Louise while staring at what looked like an eye with purple wings that didn't flap.

"Which ones?" Louise asked fastening her cloak on and standing just behind him.

*/Well how about that eye thing down there?/* he asked pointing towards the flying eyeball.

"That's a beholder, they're magical creatures created to act as sentries and spies." Louise said.

*/Fair enough, then what's with the twenty foot long purple snake?/* he asked.

"Naga, snakes with the minds of humans. Some are smart others aren't. A good amount of them have some small amount of magic." Louise said as she pulled out a new wand and then picked up Saito.

*/Now for a stumper, what's the creature in your arms?/* he asked and she giggled. Then she tossed him up and caught him.

"No one knows what you are Saito, in fact the only thing we have to go on is the name you gave yourself." She said. "Silly Cabbit." She said and heard him chuckling mentally.

//Yea silly cabbit trix are for kids and all that.// he thought unable to keep himself from chuckling at the mental image. He wagered that if he ended up in a commercial like that it would be ruined fairly quickly for he was too cute to starve. */So what next?/* he asked.

"Well first periods just about over so let's get a jump on the second." Louise said.

*/… and that is?/* he asked.

"A bonding period to spend with our familiars." Louise said and Saito looked up.

*/Didn't we have one last night?/* he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked looking down at him and stopping.

*/I mean that bit where you literally walked through my memories. Don't you remember that at all?/* he asked her and she shook her head. */You literally walked into my deepest most defining memories and it all just bounced off of you?!/*

"I-I'm sorry I don't remember it!" she said.

*/Well what about that weird place then? The crystal corridors and the doorway of solid crystal I walked through like it wasn't there?/* he asked and she shook her head. */Now that's just weird./*

"So, in your memories there was a place made of complete crystal?" Louise asked and Saito nodded. "The only thing like that is crystal based magic. Basically you store a spell in a diamond or emerald that with the right word can be used later. Some really powerful ones can even have multiple spells or charges." She explained and he shook his head.

*/No it was different from that. It was all dark purple and black, and the door I told you about? You couldn't get in and I was dropped down a slide and into a room with a shifting hologram./* Saito explained.

"A shifting holgro?" Louise asked.

*/Hologram, it's like a…. an illusion designed to be a picture. But it kept changing. First it was, me normal me, then it was the way I am now then it was… weird. It was like a mix between the two, then… it changed into something but I can't picture it anymore. It's like it's been locked away from me or something./* Saito corrected her then said in puzzlement. The gap in his own memory was… weird.

"Well, it couldn't be that important. People tend to remember the things that count." Louise said as they walked outside and chose a table. She set him on top.

*/I don't know, whatever that last thing was it feels pretty important. Like the key to a complicated puzzle or something./* he said then noticed that snacks were being passed around, his stomach growled again. */I still have a hard time believing I'm still hungry./* he sent and Louise sighed.

"Well what's got me confused is that you ate everything you got you paws on, including the plates, glass, silverware and bowls. Just what do you need to eat in total?" She asked and got a shrug.

*/Damned if I know./* he said. */I'm going to take a look around I'm feeling a little restless./*

"Suit yourself, I'm tired of walking." Louise said as Saito hopped off the table and began bouncing around. //I really can't ever get anything normal can I?// she thought then giggled. //At least it's a good weird this time!// she mused watching Saito bounce around.

"Srrrraaa!" something hissed at Saito and he freaked when he saw a huge mouth with fire licking the insides coming down on him. VRAAAAMMMN! He let out an instinctive blast of energy and the Fire Lizard was flying away.

"Flame! Don't worry mommy's coming!" Kirche shouted chasing the lizard that nearly gave Saito a heart attack.

//Good Grief that scared the crap out of me!// he thought his heart racing. He noticed that at the position he was at a nearby girl was giving him a lovely panty-shot. It was toad girl from the other day and her boyfriend that Guiche guy was walking beside her. He dropped something in front of Saito, it was a small bundle. //Eh? Love letters? Hmm… heh heh heh.// he cackled mentally deciding to really mess with the obviously dumb blond guy.

He picked up the letters between his paws and levitated up and in front of the girl before handing them to her. */I don't think he's been faithfuuuuulllll./* he sent in a singsong voice and she quickly looked through the names before slapping Guiche. Saito started laughing.

"Shut up you impertinent beast! How dare you turn Montrancy against me!?" he demanded.

*/Oh grow up! You did it to yourself! Besides it was funny!/* Saito sent and Guiche got the impression he was grinning.

"If you insult me one more time I will demand reparation!" Guiche snarled.

*/…You're an idiot./*

"That is it! Familiar or not I will duel you creature!" Guiche said dramatically and Saito developed a sweatdrop.

*/… … … … you want to fight a rabbit?/* Saito asked eventually.

"What's the matter creature? Afraid?" Guiche asked.

*/Of a twit like you? Nope, not in the least./* Saito sent calmly. */Come on, attack, kick or whatever./* Saito sent egging him on for kicks confident that if his energy blast can blow a hole in wood or knock back that lizard then he could knock out pretty boy here too. He hovered up to Guiche's level and sat down in mid air. */I'll bet scratching an itch takes twice the effort then fighting you!/* he sent as he scratched one of his ears hoping to and succeeding at riling him up.

"You insolent little monster, I don't know what kind of magic you are using but I challenge you to a duel of magic in the vestry!" He announced and Saito started laughing, this guy was funnier than a professional comedian! Everyone in the yard thanks to Saito purposely projecting it heard the laughter.

//Oh good god it's like that Pokémon show for crying out loud! I wonder if I could use a Thundershock on him? Heehahahaha!!// he thought rolling in midair laughing as Guiche walked off in a huff.

"Saito! What do you think you're doing!?" Louise demanded walking up to him.

*/Well apparently I'm due to injure pretty boy there with an energy blast from this gem in the vestry. Where is the vestry anyways?/* he asked and Louise could hear his low opinion on Guiche and some mental laughter.

"I will not allow you to duel him it's uncouth!" Louise ordered.

*/Louise, you currently have a bad reputation magic wise right?/* Saito asked.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" she snapped at him.

*/Just that with what abilities I have we could turn that around. If you familiar beats up a mage in a duel imagine what that would mean about you, the summoner?/* he asked and Louise thought before getting a vicious smile.

"Alright Saito, but be careful Guiche specializes in earth magic, staying off the ground is the smartest thing to do." She said and he nodded. "Come on I'll take you there." She said inwardly giggling. The raw embarrassment of a mage losing to a familiar would take most of the tension off of her. Plus it would be funny to watch.

A few minutes later

Both Saito and Guiche were in a ring formed by students who had come by to watch a lot of them cheering and laughing at the possibilities. It was just ridicules, whoever heard of a mage duelling a rabbit?! So no one but Guiche was taking this seriously.

"You will pay for turning Montrancy against me creature." Guiche began trying to pose but…

*/My name's Saito you idiot./* he interrupted getting laughs.

"Enough of this!" Guiche shouted and flicked the rose causing a petal to fly off and form a bronze golem. "Bring me its hide!" he shouted and Saito jumped up. (Yakety Sax music optional but entertaining.) And so began a chase with the Golem flying quickly but the cabbit hopping through the air too fast for it and always just out of reach as it led the golem up down, in circles backwards forwards, and sideways before turning and taking a bite out of it and quickly eating the spear. Then gave it a tiny shot and it started to fly away and he gave chase, golems despite many inbuilt flaws have a crude preservation instinct so the bronze one tried to survive from the metal eating monster by flying in circles, up down and side to side with the tiny thing hot on its heels. Needless to say a lot of students had trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Louise had tears in her eyes and was leaning against Kirche who was using her for support as well.

Guiche infuriated by the situation summoned four more and they rose to the sky to skewer the tiny creature as the first golem regained a spear and swung at Saito who dodged and restarted the chase again. Inwardly he was killing himself with laughter and if he had human form he'd have what's best described as a 'shit eating grin'. He soon had them in a tight cluster as he raced to and landed on the ground and hopped out of the way as they slammed into the turf. He then jumped on the pile and ate through two and a half before the surviving two recovered and tried to stab him. Try being the key word as he eventually hovered between them and got them to knock each other out.

Then for a grand finale he jumped hard at Guiche head butting him and getting him to let go of the rose wand which was promptly eaten. */Bleh, no real substance to this wand./* he sent before hopping off and into Louise's lap who was now sitting on the ground tears streaming down her eyes. Most students were like that as they had never seen or even imagined something like that before and it was killing them.

*/Well ladies and gentlemen I hope you've enjoyed the show, and here's hoping we get to have more fun around here!/* Saito sent and the laughs increased again. Guiche for his part was throwing a small temper tantrum for having a familiar of all things defeat him in a duel. He could accept it if it were something like a dragon or a griffon, hell even a person! But a Rabbit?! He was pissed.

The hilarity continued and Saito got a nickname, The Golem Eater!

Authors Notes.

At first I had no freaking Idea how to do this chapter then it just came together. Then I stumbled on a fan written chase scene that mentioned Yakety Sax and I nearly killed myself laughing then it wrote itself. I'm not sure when Saito will be getting a human form, but he needs to absorb more energy for that, a good example is eating wands and golems or absorbing spells like he did in the class room. After enough of that he'll flip a mental switch and wake up or land in human shape. The ship will come when it's most appropriate. In other words when Saito really needs to give out an ass kicking and scare them crapless at the same time.


	3. The Green Pill

I ran into a helluva writer's block in that around this time Derflinger would be introduced but if that happens in this story the poor bastard is liable to get eaten. So I've been going in circles over what to do about this… That's one excuse, the other is that life sucks. I flunked out of collage went through tons of political red tape while looking for a job which I still haven't found on top of having to move twice. Not easy to write with that kind of pressure on you.

"Speech"

-/thoughts/-

*/telepathy/*

Story

Saito woke up comfortably on a slowly moving bed that was like a perfectly inflated and well heated waterbed. The blankets were weighing down in just that perfect way that he could just live there for eternity. */I don't care what happens, I'm not moving/* he thought sending it out without realizing it. It had been almost a month since the encounter with Guiche and things had progressed slowly but comfortably.

"Well you're going to have to as I have classes." Louise said and Saito miyahed in place of a groan. She sat up and he rolled off her stomach and onto the top of the now wrinkled up blankets.

*/Bleh, can't you just blow em off? I mean come on, it's not like missing one day will hurt you so much./* Saito sent.

"I can't blow off class! My grades are bad enough already with my problems with the practical portion to do anything like that!" she protested as she quickly changed and swept up Saito before rushing to breakfast before stopping. "You're not going to go crazy and eat everything again are you?" she asked looking him right in the eye. The incident had actually repeated itself twice but in the strangest ways, a giant stew pot had gone down on one occasion and on the other a whole tree. Yes, a tree.

*/...maaaybeeee./* he sent and she rolled her eyes.

"You'd better not or I'll use you for target practice." Louise snapped at him.

*/Oh brother I was kidding. I think the whole going berserk and eating everything in sight is a once in a blue moon sort of thing./* he sent and she stopped and glared at him.

"The second moon is always blue." She said sternly.

*/Not where I'm from lady!/* he replied quickly and jumped onto her head. Before spinning around and curling up like a fuzzy little hat. She shook her head causing Saito to fall off in front of her with a tiny "Mew" but she caught him easily and tucked him into her hood. He fell back asleep quickly and began snoring. Well more like giving out a series of "mewhunhmewhunhmewhunh" and so on and so forth.

"Miss Valliere just what is that noise?" Miss Chevruse asked and Louise blushed.

"My familiar ma'am he's sleeping in my hood." Louise responded and the teacher nodded, that was fairly normal for familiars to tuck themselves into their master's clothing to nap if they were small enough. One of Guiche's biggest problem was that Belldandy his Mole kept trying to do just that despite being as large as he was.

Some hours later.

Saito woke up blinking and being bounced around. It took him a moment to get his bearings but when he did he climbed out of the hood. The clomping noises were throwing him off. */Hunh? Louise? What's going on?/* he asked getting onto her shoulders and noticing that she was actually on horseback and the Academy was nowhere in sight.

"It's a rest day, so I only had one class. Anyways I'm going to visit a friend to show you off a bit so be on your best behaviour!" Louise explained shooting him a look and he put his paws up in time to be knocked off her shoulder. "Saito!" Louise shouted reigning in the horse.

*/Yea?/* he asked floating an inch from her face and she huffed.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded him and could swear he was chuckling.

*/Sorry./* Saito sent and he flew onto the horse's head and Louise took off again */So who's your friend?/* he asked as they went along, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was… very, very, very... slow.

"Her name is Henrietta and she is the princess of this country so you'd better be polite! She has a lot of problems as is without having to deal with an ill mannered rabbit." She explained as a City started looming up in the distance, like a stereotypical medieval town it had a large castle looming over it with massive walls designed to withstand ballista sieges but unable to withstand gunpowder weapons surrounding the city. She wove her way through the streets with Saito having moved on top of her head like some bizarre hat.

"State your business." A guard soon asked when they arrived at the gates of the castle and had handed the horse off to a servant. Louise simply presented a small shield like crest she produced from inside her school cloak. The guard examined it closely then nodded before handing it back and they were let through. Louise quickly navigated the familiar corridors and hallways until she came to a door she had stood in front of hundreds of times.

"Henrietta? Are you in?" Louise asked knocking a little. There was a rush of footsteps and the door opened to reveal a young woman with neck length dark purple hair, a gorgeous dress with numerous jewels and a crown on top of other royal ornaments.

*/Seriously, does anyone in this world have a normal hair and skin colour combination?/* Saito thought accidentally projecting it.

"Oh hush you!" Louise scolded him looking up to meet his eyes.

*/Sorry, didn't think I was using telepathy./* Saito sent as Henrietta stared.

"Oh my goodness, he's adorable! Louise is this your familiar?" She asked plucking Saito off Louise's head and gently scratching him behind his ears electing a content purr.

"He is. His name is Saito from the Hiraga clan I think. He says he was human just before I summoned him and some strange spell changed him into what he is now. So I have a very rare familiar that has the mind of a human. He even beat by himself Guiche the bronze in a mage duel by eating the golems he summoned!" Louise explained and Henrietta held Saito up to eye level.

"This little guy did? That's quite the power for such a tiny creature." She said before nuzzling getting another automatic purr from the very cuddly animal. She then held him much like a baby and started rubbing his stomach turning him into putty in her hands.

*/Ooooohhhhhhh yeaaaaa…!/* Saito projected to both of them unconsciously before being grabbed by Louise and glared at eye to eye. */What?/*

"Do you have any idea how dirty you sounded?" Louise asked crossly.

*/Sorry? I didn't realize it, it just felt really good./* he sent sheepishly. Louise sighed and placed him on her head. She then began… talking to Henrietta and in just such a way that it was all Saito could do to not drop off to sleep in the first five minutes. He didn't make it to ten.

_-/This is familiar./- Saito thought as he stood in the middle of a dark crystal chamber. "I still have no friggin clue as to what the hell this place is. He glanced out what looked like a window and saw a shifting view of Tokyo between the apartment when he was young, the fire, the graveyard, the schools he had gone to and the orphanage. His eyes crossed at that and he paid attention to the inside again._

_ "Alright let's see. This looks like some weird ass spaceship and I know something in my memories is being blocked for some reason. So let's not go there because the sci-fi movies I've seen say that I'll either find Cthulu down there or it'll just be blocked again." He said thinking out loud. He walked over to one of the floating crystals and with only a marginal hesitation, grabbed it out of the air._

_ Nothing happened._

_ "Well that was anti-climatic. I guess the movies lied." He said smirking as he toyed with the crystal then was a little surprised when it turned into a copy of his cabbit form. "Holy crap!" he said then stared at the inquisitive little creature before holding it up to his face. It Miyad with delight and licked him on the tip of the nose. "Heh, heh. Friendly little guy aren't you?" he asked as the cabbit jumped onto his shoulder. _

_ "So can you tell me where I can find something useful? Like a new power or something?" he asked the little creature and it nodded excitedly jumping off his shoulder and soaring through the air and down a hallway. "Hey! Wait up!" he called chasing after it until it led him into another room with the doorway being a wall that simply faded from view as he approached it._

_ "Dooo dooo doo doooo doooo doooooooo!" he said sarcastically to himself. (x-files) He rolled his eyes at the melodrama, it was bad. He took a quick look around and only saw and alter that the cabbit was sitting on. "So is there a sacrificial knife or do I have to improvise?" _

_ "Cute." The cabbit said in a deep voice._

_ "Oh this is new. So tell me oh wise cat-rabbit, what the hell happened to me?" Saito asked sitting down as the floor rose up as a stool at a comfortable level with a dark purple cushion on top. It wasn't connected from the floor it was just a tile with rounded corners. _

_ "I don't know what happened, but long story short as to what I am. I'm a version of yourself that is all the instincts of your new form. I know everything there is about being a Cabbit." It said._

_ "So why's your voice so deep?" Saito asked bemused._

_ "I'm the mentor figure, a deep voice is pretty much standard." It said and Saito chuckled._

_ "So I've got down flying, telepathy and an energy bolt. How much more is there?" he asked and the cabbit chuckled this time._

_ "A very large amount, but as a part of you I know what you want to know." It said._

_ "Of course you know what I want to know. I want to learn about my Cabbit abilities and you know them." Saito said with a bit of a sigh._

_ "Actually I meant that I know what you were going to ask about. Which is the ability to take a human like form." The cabbit said stretching it's back a bit._

_ "Alright, so what is the secret to it?" he asked._

_ "Well you need to know it's possible for one. Then, you have to know its limits. After that it is simplicity itself." The Cabbit said and Saito nodded._

_ "So the limits are?"_

_ "You'll basically have two humanoid forms. A child form and an adult form, you can take the child form at will, but the adult form will need more material. You're a super energy converter capable of eating anything but you need a little more before taking a full adult form. These forms will be cabbit human hybrids so it'll take a few years of fine tuning before you can take a fully human form. Sorry, I can just give you the basic blunts kid." It said and Saito nodded._

_ "One last question." Saito said._

_ "Go ahead."_

_ "You do realize you sound like Morpheus from the matrix right?" Saito asked sniggering._

_ "I do, now take the green pill to awaken into reality, the blue to wake up to a fantasy involving a pink haired young woman and a castle. Choose now." The cabbit said and Saito broke down laughing while flopping backwards landing on tiles that rose up to his levels with the same dark purple cushion. He sat back up to see the cabbit in a humanlike form holding a pair of pills. Saito grabbed the green pill and swallowed._

_ "Cyo man." Saito said as the area faded out._

_ "You know how to find me." The inner cabbit said _as Saito opened his eyes still evidently on Louise's head.

-/All that in what? Twenty minutes?/- he thought sitting upright cracking his tiny back before grinning and expanding until.

"SAITO! How did you do that?" Louise demanded the cabbit child now sitting on her shoulders and resting his arms on her head.

"Learned a new trick!" he said then frowned. He had a very high childish voice.

"You're so adorable!" Henrietta exclaimed grabbing Saito off Louise's shoulders and cuddling him.

"Hey! I'm as old as you are! I deserve respect!" he half shouted. -/Why did I say that?/-

"Of course you do! And to make sure other's know it, you'll need fitting clothes!" Henrietta announced and Saito saw a gleam he did not like in Louise's eye.

"Alright then I'm sure we can find something." Louise said and Saito sighed. He had come to the realization a few weeks in that he was considered a pet, and it would take him a long time before he would be seen as anything but. Still, it was better than being considered a slave which he guess would have happened if he hadn't been form shifted. Go figure.

"I'm going to get you back for this. Both of you." Saito said ominously the dire tone overwhelmed by the cute voice it was being said in just in time for the maid to pull back the curtain showing him in a tuxedo with shined shoes, frills, a puffed out little neck bit (what are those called?) perfectly pressed pants and a severe twitch in his left eye.

"Saito you look like a little prince!" Louise exclaimed as she swept him up into a hug as he started growling. He then shrunk clean out of the clothing and wiggled easily out of her arms.

*/That was just plain demeaning./* he stated floating out of reach and landing on the edge of the open door looking down at them his gemstone glinting in the light.

"Aww come on down Saito." Louise said.

*/No./* was the simple reply.

"We won't do it again. Come on down cutie pie." Henrietta added.

*/For a politician you're fairly bad at lying./* Saito remarked formshifting back into the child state put putting more energy in so that it resembled a twelve year old over an eight year old. Still…

"Oh my goodness! You're even more adorable!" Henrietta exclaimed and Saito nearly fell off the top of the door in sheer exasperation.

"What is it with girls and cute? Seriously?" he asked.

"Oh come on! We'll put you in something better!" Louise promised.

"There is no way in the deepest darkest pits of hell that I'm going to trust your judgement on that again." Saito stated simply shifting positions to being cross legged just as a maid came in moving the door out from under him. He didn't fall.

"Saito… I can see your tail." Louise said and frankly, that was it.

"WELL TAKE A PICTURE THEN! Good ****ing god! Is it too much to ask to be treated with some common decency? I went above and beyond what I even thought I could do just so that you would get some respect all the while my life is being torn down around me and all you can think to do is put me in stupid outfits? What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded his forehead gem glowing brightly. Louise and Henrietta had frozen at this afraid to move the maid had fainted. "I finally regain some token of my humanity and you make fun of it right away. I'm starting to question as to why the hell I'm staying with you." He stated and Louise actually flinched.

He slowly floated to a window unlatched it and then just barely landed to jump down into the gardens below moving much further horizontally then gravity normally allows.

"I think we went too far." Henrietta said with a small sigh.

"No I think it was just bad timing." Louise said sighing herself. "I really do keep messing up don't I?"

"No it was my fault, I dragged you into this. Maybe we should go apologise to him?" Henrietta mused and Louise looked scandalized.

"But you're a princess! You apologising to some familiar is a beneath you!" Louise protested.

"It is if I apologise to a political rival of some kind when I don't have to, but a friend's dearest companion? Far from it." Henrietta assured her as she walked out of the room with Louise a bit behind her.

Saito for his own part sighed and leaned back against a rock shifting a little uncomfortable being unused to a tail. He glanced into the pond and sighed at the alien face gleaming back at him. "Who am I?" he asked himself in a slightly anguished tone. "Damnit!" He shouted punching down on the boulder he was sitting on cracking it easily. "Holy Shit!" he exclaimed then heard something very unexpected. A gun cocking.

"All right you fuzzy elf. I have a pistol to the back of your head this is an instantly lethal weapon and if you try anything funny I will kill you." A voice said from behind him and he froze completely.

"You know I didn't expect to find guns in this world. Is it a flintlock, a revolver or an autoloader? I'll wager flintlock though right?" Saito asked and it was pressed to the back of his head.

"Flintlock a very well made model I should say. What is your business here?" the voice asked.

"Visiting." He said simply.

"Why did you smash that boulder?" she asked.

"I was frustrated and didn't know my strength." He replied slowly turning to face her. The gun barely moved and he shot forwards and bit by instinct its chamber and the bullet out of the gun and jumping backwards away from the sword.

"You little monster!" the blond musketeer woman shouted as Saito landed clear on the other side of the pond. He frowned then his eyes went wide as energy collected in his right hand and he clenched it into a fist causing a red energy sword to form with a slight dagger going out the bottom.

"Cool, I can roll with this." He said taking a slight kendo stance. He had never gotten far in that club. The woman jumped the large pond in one leap with a thrust with her rapier getting him off guard with the speed so he could only partially dodge and was pinned to the ground with his shoulder. "GRAUUUGH!"

"Agnes! What are you doing!" Henrietta shouted and Agnes put more pressure on Saito who was building up for a huge mouth based energy blast. He let a ten foot wide energy blast that Agnes dodged loosing half her cape in the process.

"Son of a bitch." Saito swore biting the sword and then pulling the shard out of his shoulder. He tossed it into the pond as Louise started to fuss over him panicking that her familiar had been hurt.

"Milady! I found this creature in the garden then he simply destroyed a boulder with a single punch! I was not informed of any creature like that allowed in the palace." She said quickly as Henrietta glared at her.

'Sigh' "You're excused, take the day off Agnes and remember to try to at least talk in the future."

"I did! I asked what he was doing here and he turned and ate part of my gun!" she protested and Saito got looks.

"It was a reflex I didn't even know I did it until it was done!" he said and Louise sighed.

"You have a talent for picking fights don't you?" she asked and he chuckled ruefully.

"What? Who else did the pest fight?" Agnes asked getting a 'Screw you' from Saito.

"Guiche the Bronze, ate all his summoned golems then his wand." Louise explained and Agnes looked at the fuzzy kid with renewed interest.

"The son of a decorated general and heir apparent to a prominent noble house decided to pick a fight with what looks like a small child of some sort of rabbit human cross and lost?" Agnes asked and Louise broke out giggling.

"Actually…" Louise had to pause for a belly laugh at this one most self restraint gone at this point. "Saito was in his animal form them and…" her laughter overwhelmed her at her memories of it. Sighing Saito took his small Cabbit form and Agnes double blinked.

"The son of a military genius lost to this!" Agnes asked pointing at Saito.

*/What! Just because I don't have thumbs you think my ears don't work or something? /* Saito sent quirking an eyebrow.

"Did I just get backtalk from a rabbit?" Agnes asked.

"Oh screw you." Saito replied taking a humanoid form and taking the smaller one of what he had available. Louise picked him up and held him like a cabbage patch doll instantly. "Ah! My arm! Careful!" he shouted and Louise set him down gently. "Oww… so much for kendo training." He said ruefully as the bleeding quickly stopped as the wound closed.

"So what is this thing? If it's not a threat or a spy then why is it here?" Agnes asked and Louise coughed to get her attention.

"He's actually my familiar I came here to show him off but we ended up upsetting him." Louise explained and Agnes glared at Saito before sighing.

"So I just startled an animal…" she groaned about to complain about her sword.

"I was actually human once a month or so ago." Saito said somewhat calmly rubbing the tiny scar that was already vanished and recovered with fur. "Still this fast healing is a nice perk." He noted.

"What are you exactly?" Agnes asked and Saito shrugged.

"If I knew I'd tell you, but the name Cabbit suits me as my most as my most comfortable form is a mix between a cat and a rabbit." He said and Agnes gave him a look. "What?"

"You sound like you've accepted being a pet." She said and Saito sighed at that.

"I've had no choice. It grates on me. Often. But frankly from what I know about this world, being the doted on pet of a noble is about as good as I can get it with what's happened to me. Until things change anyway..." he muttered mostly to himself but it was caught by all present.

"Ahem. Anyways what myself and Louise did was... fairly out of line and without consideration for yourself. I apologise." Henrietta said and Saito nodded while Agnes started choking on air.

"Forgot how to breathe?" Saito asked after Agnes went this way for about a minute.

"M-Milady! You are not supposed to apologise to those beneath your station! If another country saw this as a sign of weakness..." she began

"There is no one else within this part of the garden other then ourselves. I used several spells to check on my way here, so unless you Louise or Mr. Saito here are spies no one else shall know of it." She said calmly and Agnes looked abashed. Louise let out a gasp looking up.

"That time already? I forgot! I was only intending a short visit! I'm sorry Lady Henrietta if I don't go now I'll be violating curfew!" she exclaimed while giving a small bow and running off with Saito right behind her waving goodbye as he went looking every bit the child.

-/I really need to get a larger form/- he thought wryly seeing their expressions. He took his cabbit form and jumped on Louise's shoulder where he hung on for most of the trip mentally trying to tally up how much more material he'd need to eat in order to get a full sized form. He guessed about twice as much as he's already had. */Bleh it should take... a couple weeks maybe if I want a balance of all three?/* he sent accidentally during the ride and Louise looked at him puzzled already concerned due to his silence.

"All three what?" she asked as the academy came into sight and he mentally kicked himself for not keeping his telepathy from his thoughts again.

*/Food, wood and metal. If I get enough of all three I should be able to get a normal sized half human form./* he sent and she gave him a sideways look.

"And how are you planning to get all three?" she asked a little carefully fully aware of her familiars endless appetite. Her eye twitched as he gave the cat (or is it rabbit?) equivalent of a shrug.

*/Well wood and food are easy it's the metal that's got me stumped. I really doubt there's a scrap metal yard you know about and I know you won't let me eat all the cutlery./* He sent thinking hard.

"Perhaps a blacksmith could give you what's too impure to use." She suggested and Saito 'hmm'ed before giving her a happy nod.

*/That should do it... I hope. I don't want people to get the idea of playing dress-up again./* he sent and she coughed nervously but didn't comment.

That evening

"So there are scrap metal places I could get to then?" Saito asked later in his child form as Louise was getting ready for bed.

"For the millionth time yes!" she said exasperated and he snorted.

"That was the third time at most." He said and she sighed before pointing to the four poster bed.

"Bed now." She said as she resumed brushing through her hair.

"You realize you just told a seventeen year old guy to share your bed right?" Saito asked as he jumped up onto it and slid under the sheets before leaning back on his large down stuffed pillow. Lina had made a point of getting it for him and before he took up his habit of sleeping with her in his cabbit form it made for a VERY comfortable bed.

"First off, you're my familiar so it doesn't matter. Second you look barely ten, so it doesn't matter. Finally you're not even human so it doesn't matter again." She said sleepily as she approached the bed in her nightgown her eyelids fluttering. She just settled in with a sigh of contentment when she gave a sigh of disappointment. "Saito could you blow out the candles? I forgot." She said and Saito squirmed out of the blankets and leapt completely weightless to the nearby table standing straight up on it he was at eye level with the tallest candle of the small triple holder.

Blowing them out quickly he then joined Louise in bed well aware that she was asleep already as he slid in beside her. Just as he was about to fall asleep she shifted and drew him in close. -/I'm still aiming for being human again... but this isn't so bad./- he thought as he cuddled into her.

Author Notes

... yea I've got my general writing groove back here's hoping it sticks around.


	4. Gandalfr

(Insert standard Disclaimer here)

"Speech"

-/thoughts/-

*/telepathy/*

**Magical stuff**

The story

Louise ate her breakfast in silence away from her familiar for the time being. She persuaded him to go and play around with the other familiars but they both realized that what she really wanted was to keep him away from temptation at the tables. Still it was also a more peaceful moment until uhrg Kirche sat down beside her.

"What do you want Zerbest?" Louise asked and her rival/reluctant friend grinned.

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell us that adorable familiar of yours could take the form of a child." She said slyly and Louise gasped and looked at her hard. "Oh don't be so shocked, you should know that every good mage has many ways of learning secrets. Of course with your track record it's not surprising you don't." she said slyly and Louise was turning red with anger.

"Are you just here to boast Kirche or is there something you wanted?" Louise asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I wanted to know how long you planned to keep such a delicious secret?" Kirche asked and Louise gave her a sideways look before sighing.

"He has some big plan for the familiar presentation and is all caught up in preparing it. I think he's going to be playing the piano as he's been disappearing into the music room for hours on end." Louise stated waving the redhead off. Neither of them noticed Guiche standing up when he heard this and walking out of the dining hall his meal only half eaten.

By himself the blond marched swiftly into the eastern wing of the academy and paused as he heard music just above his hearing range. It was complicated and it kept flowing and would definitely fit right into a very expensive orchestra or a well put together opera. He quickened his pace and the music stopped after a few more metres. If it had been any noisier to the point of a simple breeze he would never have heard the music before the player had stopped.

"Don't try to conceal it I heard the music." He said opening the door and peering inside.

*/Well there goes the neighbourhood./* Saito sent out. Guiche absently noted for the first time that the voice sounded around his own age at most. His eyes then widened as Saito expanded into a small humanoid form and floated up to eye level his intense gaze completely mismatching the 'small and innocent' look and feeling that was just oozing off this guy.

Guiche coughed to reorient himself and stared the... person? Animal? Thing? It? In the eyes before sighing. "Look familiar. Due to the code of honour upon which I have been raised I am in your debt due to the fact that you were able to strip away all my defences and allowed me to live regardless. I owe you." Guiche said slowly and Saito's eyes widened as he thought quickly.

"What are the limits to this?" he asked and Guiche looked surprised.

"Nothing that would dishonour or humiliate me, no lives may be taken and nothing that would subvert the kingdom." Guiche replied looking cautious.

"So asking you to summon about three times as much metal as what you used on the golems during our duel is alright then?" he asked and the blond looked confused at this request.

"Why would you need that much metal? No... why would something like you have any possible use for metal? Do you plan to eat it like my golems?" He asked and Saito nodded. "Why? Don't you get enough from the kitchens? From what I can hear they're quite fond of using you as a disposal for leftovers before they go stale."

"My shapechanging has limits. I need supplies like food and wood to do it and I think I need metal too. If I get everything I need I should be able to take a larger form and I'm really, really tired of being seen as a child." Saito quickly explained and Guiche nodded. It seemed reasonable. It took only a flick of the wrist and some petals flying and a small bunch of light flashes later and there were a good four piles of bronze ingots that he would normally summon in the form of animated guardians.

"Thanks." Saito said picking one up and taking a quick bite out of it. It just fell apart in his mouth for some reason and to be honest... it tasted like a jellybean, he couldn't peg the flavour though.

"How do you do that? Exactly what kind of creature eats metal?" Guiche asked and Saito paused on the ninth ingot.

-/how have I been eating this fast?/- he wondered and visibly sighed. "I don't know. I was summoned from another world and nothing there has this kind of eating ability. Anything here able to eat metal?"

"No... you make it sound as if you don't know what you are." It wasn't a question.

"I don't. I was born human and... it was like as Louise was summoning me something... changed me." Saito said slowly absently chewing the next one. He knew he shouldn't be able to fit something so large in his mouth but it just collapsed as he put his lips around it. It was exactly like he pegged it earlier the bronze even had the same general chewy with a touch of crunchy texture jellybeans did.

"Why would anything do that? Without some ulterior motive at least..." Guiche asked then began thinking only absently astonished that Saito had already eaten a good fourth of the ingots.

"I don't know. I managed to come into contact with an inner self sort of creature. It's basically the skills and powers of my new form given a teacher mindset but even it doesn't know how I was changed." Saito explained around the umpteenth ingot absently noting that only a small amount remained of the (tasty treat) necessary resource. He had picked up the pace without realizing it and was now crushing the bars into tiny marbles the size of a jellybean and eating them as such. He then reached down and found there were none left.

"How the hell did you eat so much metal so quickly?" Guiche asked shocked and Saito looked left to right quickly and crossed his arms trying to remember just how he had packed away so much so fast.

"I think I crushed the bars and ate them like candy." Saito said sounding uncertain.

"You don't know?" Guiche asked and Saito looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"My body still acts in strange ways when I'm not paying attention. I can't even count all the times I woke up having slept on Louise... hmm..." Saito said looking mischievous now.

"I'm afraid to ask but..." Guiche began not at least wierded out or worried that what essentially looked like a fuzzy cross between an elf and a rabbit had claimed to sleep with its bonded master. Hell he no longer had pillows and simply allowed Belldandy onto his bead as his headrest. That mole was very affectionate.

"Well I should have enough material to take a full sized human form, and only you know it... we can have some fun with this and if it falls through my tiny little form with big eyes is all I need to get her to relax." He said half laughing.

"First off you have yet to take a full sized form as you call it, nor detail just what it is you intend to do." Guiche said and Saito coughed nervously before expanding upwards. Guiche blinked as a blue outfit appeared around him and at first glance he was faced with a man with a wild head of dark hair. He blinked and it became obvious that he was covered in fur and that his ears were long and tapered as well as hidden into the hair. He was taller than Guiche by a head at least and there was a dark cyan lining the inside of his hair so that it would appear to be two separate colours. Only the eyes were the same as he stared towards Guiche obviously waiting for a reaction.

"Impressive but where did the clothing come from?"

"I was wearing it when I was changed. I'm not sure if it stayed with me or not. I guess it did." Saito noted not realizing that back at Tokyo an empty school uniform and abandoned laptop had indeed been where he previously was.

"Well I for one am grateful for that having no desire to be near a man in the nude. Now you mentioned some form of joke I take it?" Guiche asked and Saito snickered.

"It's simple really. We make sure that Louise hears me saying that I've slept with her while I'm in this form, at first glance I don't think I'm very recognizable." Saito noted and Guiche raised an eyebrow.

"She's liable to completely loose herself to anger... I'm in." Guiche said before his eyes narrowed. "The gem upon your forehead has changed from red to blue, is there any significance to this?"

"It's changed? Maybe..." Saito thought before flicking the gem and it turned red, at the same time his outfit did. He looked at it in surprise. "Well crap, I guess I did somehow conjure these." He noted fingering the outfit. He focused for a moment and both the clothing and the gem returned to its previous blue colour.

"Perhaps it reflects the previous ability used?" Guiche asked and Saito frowned and focused dark orange energy began to gather in his right hand and a three foot energy blade extended from his clenched fist as a good half foot extended from the bottom. The gem was now glowing a dark red and Saito let the blade subside into nothingness. "Since when could you conjure a blade of light!"

"Since I learned to formshift. All I'm doing is keeping hold of those energy blasts anyways." Saito said dismissively and Guiche raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"So what do you believe Louise's reaction to our... jest will be?"

"She's going to blow me up. Never hurt me before though and I'll be taking all the blast." He said and his soon to be partner in (petty)crime smiled.

A short while later.

"So you have slept with Louise the Zero then?" Louise heard Guiche's voice as she and Kirche now joined by Montrancy and Tabitha stopped in their tracks.

"Yes she's actually quite clingy, it took me nearly ten minutes just to get feeling back in my legs again." A mostly familiar voice said and Louise started to both see and turn red as she could feel Kirche on the edge of explosion with questions.

**BAAAAMN! **It was short. It was violent. It was what she needed especially as she saw what now looked like a charred corpse with wild hair fall backwards onto the floor. She panicked for a moment, her stay at the school would be hanging on by its bleeding fingernails if she had actually...

"Saaitooo!" She snarled as she saw the person vanish as a tiny form took its place. "I don't know how you got stilts or a student uniform but this is not funny! This is damning and... where did the clothing go?" Louise stormed then asked as she rounded the corner and saw Guiche dusting himself off looking completely unharmed. There was chuckling from two sides.

*/The expression on your face made it worth it./* Saito sent and she blushed and put her nose up. There was some constrained giggling from Montrancy and Kirche as Tabitha turned the page on her book. Suddenly the giggling stopped as a weight was put onto the top of her head. She turned while forcing it off with her hands growling as she did and caught Saito who had fallen from just above eye level. She looked left and right quickly but didn't see a thing. The giggling resumed. Her eye twitched and she put it together.

"Saito?"

*/Yeeeeeessssssss?/* he asked in such a way that she was now completely sure of his guilt in this.

"Something you've forgotten to tell me?" she asked and by the founder she was sure he was grinning at her.

"maybeeeee" he said suddenly expanding in her hands until she was holding onto what felt like a firm if furry chest and he grinned down at her his forehead gem glinting brightly. The grin was now a smirk as he looked down at her. "It feels amazing to be looked up to at last." He said his voice full of humour.

"How? When did you get this form!" Louise asked shocked seeing her familiar a good foot taller than her and covered in soft downy fur over a well developed but still thin body. It didn't look like fur either it was just like his skin was blurred in a strange way giving him an almost dreamlike aura to her eyes. He was wearing just a blue pair of pants and no shoes she absently noted.

"About ten minutes ago. Apparently beating Guiche in a duel meant he was in my debt and I called it in with the metal I needed to complete the change." Saito said casually as he soared backwards into the air and sat down cross legged on nothing grinning down at her.

"Why the trick?"

"I'm bored, I'm in a good mood, and it's boring here." Saito said numbering them off with his fingers obviously relishing his every action at this point.

"Well don't you look darling?" Kirche asked and he turned in midair with a slight flourish and grinned.

"You're a treat to the eyes yourself Kirche." He said in a flirty tone and she was shocked for a moment that the fuzzy elf/man/familiar was flirting back.

"And what are you?" Montrancy asked sounding a little shocked. Saito shrugged with his arms out.

"No clue. Never encountered another creature as I am, for all I know I may be the only one. Who knows? I wasn't born this way but made into it. So no family to draw comparisons from, hell no family left anymore..." he said reclining backwards in midair as if lying on a bed.

"Ahh well, complain about the past and it's all you have left." He said wryly. "Still, I can now shoot energy, formshift, fly on top of eating absolutely anything, incredible strength, an energy blade, summon whatever clothes I want and more is coming in. I don't care how you slice it. That's freaking awesome." He mused to himself smiling more and more broadly as he went. This little performance got a giggle from all the girls with the obvious exception of Tabitha.

He floated down and Kirche decided then was the time to pounce and the large well built fuzzy elf with a rabbit tail disappeared to be replaced with the tiny cat rabbit hybrid. She noticed something was wrong a few moments in when the 'arm' she had pressed into her cleavage began moving in ways no arm had a right to.

"Oh my! Darling, that's rather quick of you." She said pulling him out and cuddling him.

*/I didn't mean to!/* he sent sounding panicked as he fought down the boner he was sure he was getting. Oh right, cabbit form. No one cares.

"Zerbest kindly let go of my familiar." Louise said in a low tone as she reached up and grabbed Saito by the leg as Kirche hung on by the scruff of his neck.

-/WTF is going on?/- Saito mentally demanded having no idea what to make of the situation. He just knew he needed them to LET GO!

"Ack!" Louise cried as both she and Kirche stumbled in opposite directions and Saito landed unharmed on the floor. He breathed out a mushroom puff as the two girls collected themselves. He had no idea how the hell he had slipped out of their grips but he was ok with that.

*/What the hell was that about!/* he demanded sounding incredulous. Montrancy was giggling hard at all this as Guiche sidled up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and held her lightly getting her to sigh a little. */I see you two have made amends./*he noted and Guiche held her closer.

"Kirche! What is the matter with you trying to smother my familiar like that?" Louise demanded and Saito facepalmed.

"I dare say he enjoyed my sweet bosom as he took his smaller form to get a much greater experience." Kirche said huskily.

"So you've reduced yourself to animals now then? Is the lust of a Zerbest so strong that even a dog would be taken to the bed? Just what do you do with your own familiar?" Louise asked and there was a ringing **slap!** The redhead glared at her for a moment before walking away. Louise turned to Tabitha but the blue haired girl was already gone.

*/You know she was probably just trying to annoy you. You didn't have to take it so far./* Saito sent and Louise huffed.

"Well she's not going to stay mad for long, and if she does it'll be a relief from her for a while." She dismissed and Saito sighed but began to wonder, just how did he escape that grip of death? He pushed it from his mind in favour of the mini-drama in front of him. The Valliere and the Zerbest families were apparently long and bitter rivals due to being in rival countries and the two families having the same basic role as border guard basically. So on and off romances, the only I can defeat my rival and other such crap was all over the place.

-/What is this World of Cliche?/- he thought then chuckled. -/If that was an MMO I'd play it./- he thought about to hop away when Louise picked him up and held him like a pet again.

"So, just what do you have planned for the familiar talent show tomorrow?" She asked and he looked up.

*/I thought a bit of music would spice it up./* he sent and Louise blinked.

"So you have been playing the piano? What song?" she asked and he grinned.

*/One from my world. The Moonlight Sonata first movement./* Saito replied.

"You have piano's there?" Louise asked and his jaw dropped. It wasn't a big drop as he had a tiny jaw but it got the point across. "Right poor question."

*/So could we arrange for one to be on the stage during my turn?/*he asked and Louise nodded. */Alright... so what's left in the day then?/* he asked and Louise sighed.

"Wind manipulation, my worst subject." She said sounding dramatic getting a snort from her nearby classmates.

*/I thought that was fire manipulation./* Saito noted and Guiche bit his knuckle to stop his laughter as Montrancy pushed herself backwards into him to stop her own.

"Well yes... that too."

"What about Water manipulation?" Montrancy asked and Louise coughed.

*/Not to mention Earth, Alchemy and all other applied forms of magic./* Saito chirped up getting the blond couple to laugh and Louise in a fit of anger hurled Saito down the hallway but he expanded into his adult form in midair and floated casually in a relaxed position. "Hey now! Relax I was just teasing you!" he said before floating to her. Montrancy and Guiche decided it was time to leave.

"I get enough of that from my classmates thank you very much." She snapped at him and he floated closely and gave her a gentle hug.

"When they do it it's to be petty and cruel. When I do it it's only as a dear friend. We are friends right? Louise?" he asked gently tilting her chin up to look at him full in the face. "If you really want me to stop I will." She teared up a little and just hugged him. He patted her gently looking left to right wondering what the hell was up with this girl and her emotional roller coaster. He just stood there rubbing her back as she proceeded to make his fur wet with salty water.

She fell asleep on him. He sighed in exasperation gently levitating himself up and flying to their room which he managed to open with his toes and lay her gently on the bed and got out from under her by taking his smallest form and wiggling out. This didn't work well. True to what he had said earlier Louise was clingy in bed and he was now completely crushed up against her. Still sleeping her head nodded down and kissed him on the top of the head. He felt... energy pour into his body and felt himself falling, downwards and deep... into Louise?

He landed softly and comfortably on... water... there were glittering lights everywhere that reminded Saito of the whole surrealness of his own inner world. Where his was an absence of noise to the point that what was relevant was all that could be heard Louise's was filled with light glittering absolutely everywhere.

"I feel like I'm in one of those nightmarish vampire books." He noted wandering around. Unlike his own inner place that was almost totally silent this place was throbbing with life. Suddenly something... strange rose up in front of him. It was just a silhouette pure darkness where no sound or sparkles came from. For some reason Saito knew this was an aspect of Louise he was strangely now in contact with.

"**Oh no! Just look at yourself! I needed the Gandalfr not some rabbit elf!"** it said walking around him and he crossed his arms and glared at it.

"And what the hell are you and how do you know I'm not this Gandalfr thing? I don't know my species so that could be it."

"**No, no, no! The Gandalfr is a person not a thing! Human, male warrior, any bells does this ring?" **It asked insultingly as Saito started to look at this thing like it was crazy. Seriously it was talking in rhymes.

"And just what are you?"

"**What I am is of no import. Especially to the animal sort." **

"Hey I'm human you dipstick!" he shouted and it looked him all over quickly.

"**Strange race of men this be, for them to be entirely furry..."**

"I was changed into something else but I was human halfway through the summons."

"**Perhaps you are, perhaps you aren't. The question is can you play the part? But where to start?" **

"You need to stop rhyming, you're not good at it."

"**As arrogant as they this creature is. But yet to prove a man 'tis." **

"And why do I have to prove anything to you? Can you get me human form back? Could you send me back to Earth?"

"**Earth! As the element of the hearth? Or the world so very far yet near? Both another time and another place, the distance is queer." **

"The world. I come from the country of Japan." He said and it soured up to him to stare him in the eyes, he felt it poking around in his mind and before he could chase it out it left.

"**The truth it spoke. It has courage and many other things of note. The old ways stay true within their time. But as the rivers change the bell will chime. A new age dawns as four they are. Servants to great masters near and far. The final servant shall be you! A new form to Gandalfr brave and true! In my duty a mistake this may be. For I cannot imagine thy destiny. It is of war the winds tell and upon that note; I wish you well."** It said quickly and a glowing set of runes appeared on Saito's hand as an eyebrow shot up.

"Wait what the hell is going on?"

"**As the clock turns, the times will have many different yerns. To suit the day, adjustments cannot be far away. I small gift I gave to you. So that through strife you are led strong and true. When you find yourself bereaved upon every side, my gift will let you darken the sky. Our business must be forgotten yes that is true, it was a pleasure meeting you." **It said and instantly Saito woke up.

-/What the hell was that?/- he thought completely confused. -/Ah fuck it./- he thought and fell asleep again the memories of the... thing already locked up.

"AHHHAACK! I SLEPT ALL OF THE DAY AWAY!" Louise screamed the next morning, and there was hysterical laughter just outside her room door as Saito tried to sort his own head out.

They rushed out the moment Louise was done preparing and they made it towards the stage and breathed a sigh of relief to see the piano there. Apparently some students were using it so that a dog could dance to it. She wasn't very good. Louise walked up to Mr. Colbert and asked him if Saito could go next which he nodded to. A few moments later as the girl left the stage with a smattering of applause. Saito was carried onto stage by Louise and followed his instruction with him promising up and down that it would be worth it.

She set him on the bench and he quickly expanded into his adult form, he gave the audience a quick look and began to play Moonlight Sonata. He went through the familiar notes not really noticing the sudden silence that had just plain fallen over the crowd. They thought they were getting animals doing silly little tricks and maybe a dragon showing off that yes it can breathe fire but not a piano recital. What really caught them off guard though was the fact that they actually really liked it and the silence was baited as he just comfortably went through the notes. When he got to the pause in the middle applause started up. He tried to shush them so he could keep going but...

An explosion rang out as one of the towers began to sway. Saito frowned and looked up to it. "Excuse me." He said jumping up and soaring around the academy to get a better look orange energy leaping into his hand as he did so. It was a huge bulk man made of earth and stone with a woman riding on its shoulder they were just turning away so Saito took aim and like the marksman he wasn't missed the woman by a hair. The golem swung around and backhanded the already damaged wall sending debris to the crowd and stage. He gathered another shot and shattered a couple boulders to pebbles and grit but missed one heading right for the stage.

"Louise!" he breathed before flying towards her as fast as he could and grabbing onto her not really noticing that he had gone through the stage without breaking it or even touching it and was now a safe fifty feet from it. They watched as all earth and wind mages present did what they could to keep the tower upright as the thief stomped away. He could only stare wide eyed as he realized that the now shredded and mangled grand piano was exactly were Louise was standing a few seconds ago. He only absently noted the terrified girl clutching him like a lifeline.

Author's notes

I'm sorry if the end feels a little rushed or half assed but my Christmas 'vacation' starts today and I'm so stressed out, high strung and just plain not ready that I'm afraid of standing up because I'm not sure if my legs can hold me. And I still have a ton to do.


End file.
